Perfection
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: Set right as the episode P.C. ends, some discoveries are made. One shot, but should I continue? Please R/R!


**A/N: This is set as the episode P.C ends (Season 11, Episode 13).**

_Chapter 1: "I Noticed"_

Babs Duffy leaned in to kiss Elliot. "Call me sometime," she said before walking about of the squad room.

Elliot just stood there for a moment before turning to Olivia. "So, why did she kiss me, not you?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about, El? Do you really think I give off a gay vibe?"

He gave her a serious look. "That performance in there was beyond convincing and besides, not only Babs noticed," he said motioning across the room to a certain blonde.

Alex took her glasses off and let her long blonde hair sweep across her face for an instant. He gauged Olivia's reaction before continuing. "Yeah, I notice that you notice her too. And not just today."

"Fine, El, maybe I give off a "gay vibe" but I really doubt Alex is."

Elliot leaned in to his partner, "Well hurry up on deciding what you're gonna say, cuz she's walking over here."

Olivia turned around to come face to face with Alex.

"Hey Liv," she said. "You did, uh, really good in there with Ronnie Wilder. He's going away for a long time."

Olivia nodded. "I'm glad. He was a scumbag and should pay for his crimes."

Alex leaned against Olivia's desk frustrated. "Liv…"

"Do I give off a gay vibe?" she asked bluntly.

Alex chuckled inwardly. "Babs made a move on you, didn't she?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded. "Oh yeah. I asked Elliot, but he wouldn't give me an answer!"

Alex laughed. From a few feet away Elliot just grinned. "Liv, maybe it's because Elliot is your partner and he loves you no matter what."

"That still doesn't answer the question." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "If it wasn't for my big performance in the interrogation room, would you think I was? Honestly."

"It's a loaded question, Liv." Alex quickly was thinking of ways to stall. "You are really good at what you do, everyone around here loves you."

Olivia just stared at her, "And?"

"And… Do you think _I_ give off a gay vibe?"

Olivia shifted her weight to her other foot. "Did Babs hit on you too?"

Alex just shook her head. "No, it's just a question. Do I?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said slowly. "I'm not sure what a gay vibe looks like per se."

"Liv, don't you see it?"

"See what?"

Alex touched Olivia's arms, sending a volt of electricity through both women. "This. I've noticed you for so long, and I think you've noticed me too."

"Full of yourself Counselor?" Olivia teased.

Alex grinned. "Only when I know I'm right."

"Are you _sure_ you are?"

"I can prove it to you."

Before Olivia could even formulate a response, Alex took a step forwarding closing the distance between them. Blue eyes met brown as their lips touched for the first time.

Neither had felt such passion in one kiss then they did at that moment. Lost in their own world, they didn't hear the cheers emulating from around them.

"About damn time," Fin said cheerfully.

"Yeah, see Liv, I didn't even have to answer that question, it's apparent now," Elliot remarked.

When they broke apart, Alex's breath was ragged and her voice a little raspy. "I have wanted to do that for so long, but I guess it took Babs Duffy to make it clear."

"I guess I should thank her," Olivia said, eyes only on Alex.

"Thank me for what?" Babs said, reentering the room.

"Speak of the Devil," Elliot said to them quietly.

"Olivia, I see you've ventured to the other side, congratulations on finally coming out."

"Thank you Babs for making it apparent to me. Can we do something else for you?"

Babs shook her head. "I realized halfway out the front door that I never did this," she said, hugging Olivia, kissing her cheek. "At least you got the girl."

"You knew too?" Olivia asked, shaking her head.

"Of course, I AM Babs Duffy."

Olivia laughed, stepping back from Babs to put her arm around Alex's waist.

"Thank you again. I hope everything works out for you, too."

Babs nodded, "Thanks." She turned to leave, then stopped to look at Elliot. "Hey, Assy McBig Pants."

He looked up at her, "Yes Red?"

"Are you going to call?"

He shrugged.

"Figures, when I hit on someone, there's always someone else. Bye Detectives, Counselor," she nodded at them and was out the door.

"Assy McBig Pants?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yeah, Elliot's new nickname care of Babs. When they were on less then good terms, it came out," Olivia informed her.

"Okay, yuk it up ladies, but I'll find something on you too," Elliot teased back.

Olivia looked back at Alex. "So… Dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Alex replied, looping her arm through Olivia's.

"And I always thought you were a straight girl, but I guess we were both wrong."

Alex nudged her with a smile. "Matters of the heart are never wrong, right?"

"Right, so where do you want to go to eat?"

"What kind of food are you craving?" Alex asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Italian? I know a good place a couple blocks over."

"Perfect."

They walked out of the squad room, waving bye to the few that remained there. On the short walk to the restaurant, Olivia weaved her fingers with Alex's. Alex smiled.

"So, Alex, how long _have_ you wanted to ask me out?"

"Since about the first day I met you. I never knew though, but I thought about you when I was in Witness Protection. I hoped this day would come, and here we are."

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, and it's thanks to Babs of all people. She came out of the closet again, and I came out for the first time. All in few days time."

Alex stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to face Olivia, placing her palm on Liv's cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Olivia blushed a little. "I think that's what I should be telling you, Alex." She leaned in to kiss Alex gently.

They continued walking.

"Is this what perfection is supposed to feel like?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled, holding onto her hand right. "Yes, I think it is."


End file.
